


Home

by KyaKishinuma



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Love, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaKishinuma/pseuds/KyaKishinuma
Summary: ''Anywhere I go, I'm home, if you are there beside me."A cute Gally x Reader oneshot set in the Glade.
Relationships: Gally (Maze Runner) & Reader, Gally (Maze Runner)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Home

You giggled quietly as you felt a pair of toned arms slither their way around your waist from behind. They brought you close against a chest as sturdy as the walls that had been encasing you Gladers for about two years now. Okay, well, that was an exaggeration, I mean, have you seen that stone? There were a couple of cracks zigzagging through it and the corners were a bit crumbled, but nothing more. It was common knowledge that the walls were undestroyable, that they protected you from the flesh-hungry creatures that dominated the mysterious Maze at night. But to you, Gally, your boyfriend, could keep you safe just as well as those walls did from anything that came your way. 

You glanced up from the clothes you had been folding, about to kiss him in greeting as you always did, but instead let out a silent snort, slapping your hand over your smile.

The male’s brows furrowed as he inquired, “What’s so funny (Y/N)?”

“Your… Y-Your face…” You were struggling to speak through your laughter, cramped up. Although, seeing Gally’s growing disgruntlement and confusion, you brought yourself to finish, “Your face, i-it's full of spaghetti sauce!!” 

His face flushed in embarrassment, matching the bright sauce’s colour, which only made you crack up even further.

Indeed, the tomato-flavoured goodness was spread all over his face after his absolute devouring of the spaghetti you had prepared with Frypan that night. You couldn't blame the guy. He was a Builder, after all, the most hard-working of them all. So he needed to nourish himself after a hard day of work. But geez, you had never seen him enjoy a meal so heartily! Especially not to the point of burying his entire face in it!! 

Your growing laughter worsened the Glader’s blush as he released you to turn away ever so slightly, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance. “I just really liked what you made, okay?”

You giggles died down as you stood up on your toes to stretch and peck his cheek. Almost immediately, the affectionate gesture worked its magic, removing all signs of Gally’s former irritation to give way to his softer side. “I could tell.”

He smiled faintly down at you, leaning down to chase your lips into a proper kiss, only for you to turn away playfully. Recognizing your usual tease, he raised an eyebrow but said nothing of it, instead commenting, “You can’t blame me. Your food is shucking amazing.”

You moved back toward him at those words, looking up at him with a small, hopeful grin. No matter how many times he’d compliment you, being the complete sweetie he secretly is, you’d never quite get weary of his loving words. “You think so?”

He nodded, before a smirk slowly sneaked its way onto his face. “Not as amazing as your lips, though.” He hungrily moved in to claim them, giving off a playful growl as you fell back into laughter.

“Gallyyyy!” You whined teasingly as you turned your head away, resulting in him happily latching on to your neck instead. “Don’t put sauce all over me!” 

“Why not?” His voice was muffled against your skin as he peckered it with soft, sweet kisses. 

Your rolled your eyes at his pretend innocence, gently pushing him away so you could go back to sorting the clothes. “Seriously, if good food always makes you like this, I’ll leave the cooking to Frypan. I know that we’re just the two of us now that you’ve built us this house, but…” 

“But what?” Your boyfriend softly questioned as he approached you from behind once again, although he refrained from hugging you this time, letting you finish your task. “Maybe I just want our kids to get to know your food too.” 

“Our kids?” Despite the blush that rose to your cheeks, you were smiling widely as you finally ditched the damn clothing, giving Gally your full attention. “And what do you mean, maybe?”

“What I mean is,” he was returning your grin, a rare grin that he kept for you and you only, the girl he loved, “Maybe I want to have kids with you.”

“Maybe?” You laughed, gently pushing him away. “Shuck off. You want to have kids, yes or no? Or is this just to get on my good side?” 

He gave off a chuckle at your playful, accusing glare, stepping closer to you. His handsome form loomed over yours. “I do want to have children with you, (Y/N).” His voice was low, sincere, no longer joking around. His intense blue eyes were twinkling as they stared you down, his lips curled up into a loving smile. 

Moments when he’d be honest and straightforward about his feelings like this weren’t an everyday occurence. They reminded you of just how much he cherished you. He might not admit it so often, but he loved you as much as you loved him.

Through your furious flush, you returned his affectionate gaze before moving closer to initiate a hug, gently leaning your forehead against his chest. His arms moved to hold you close against him, his chin coming to rest atop your head. You closed your eyes, listening to his deep, calm breathing.

That feeling again. Of being protected from all the dangers lingering both within and beyond these walls. Of being loved by the best man the world could offer. You couldn't remember anything about your former life, but nevertheless, you just knew Gally was the greatest thing that had ever happened to you, and it was with him that you wanted to raise a big family and grow old. 

And now here he was, telling you he wanted just the same. 

“(Y/N)...” His deep voice was calm and low, the way it was when you two were alone. You were, after all, the only one who could quite get him to cool down like this and to just be… Happy. To smile and laugh and love.

Humming softly at the call of your name, you carefully moved to meet his gaze. “All right Gally, let’s have kids. But…” Casting a worried look around your private cabin, “Here? Is the Glade really the proper place to…?”

“No,” gently affirmed the Builder, shaking his head. “Our kids deserve more than the Glade. They can’t be contained by walls and rules. They have to play and to be free.” 

You gaped at the man. More than the Glade? Was Gally possibly suggesting life outside the Maze? Gally, the one who stuck to this place and to its rules the most?

Your smile had become sad at his words. At his last ones, he had averted his gaze, his hand reaching to scratch at his neck uneasily. He was scared. He’d never admit it, but Gally was scared of the unknown, of anything that wasn’t part of the life he had grown used to here.

But you knew there was nothing to be afraid of. He’d protect your children from any threat that came their way.

Your movements were gentle and loving as you reached out to cup his cheek in your hand, prompting him to look back at you. There it was. The denial in his eyes, his denying of the fear that ate him up from the inside at the thought of a new, different life.

“Yes, Gally.” Your tone was quiet, motherly. “We’ll be able to give them more than the Glade. We’ll build them a home where they can play and be free. Won’t we?” 

He was silent as he listened to you, although you knew your words were getting to him. You always managed to reassure him in your own, special way. Anyone could’ve told him these same words, it would’ve meant nothing at all to him. But you… No matter how deep of a pit his mood fell into, you always managed to fish him right out of it.

His eyes were getting brighter, more hopeful, a smile was about to surface. 

A last, more playful comment was enough.. “I’ll cook and you’ll build, won’t you, Captain Gally?” 

A smirk as his hands lashed out to grab you, pulling you close against him. You squaled in excitement at his sudden actions. “You got that right, (Y/N). I’ll build us a big house in a big, nice field and I’ll kiss you even if you don’t want me to.” He-- Nope. You pressed your hand against his lips to stop his next kissing assault.

“With spaghetti sauce all over your face?” 

He grinned mischievously against your palm. “With spaghetti sauce all over my face.” He seized your hand, effortlessly moving it away before he finally kissed you, hard. You laughed against his lips, gladly returning his affection. The kiss was brief and, well, spaghetti-flavoured. 

You smiled up at him once he freed you, softly commenting, “That future home sounds an awful lot like the Glade. A field, you building stuff, and spaghetti that I make…” 

He nodded, murmuring back, “The Glade will always be our home.”

“Yes,” you quietly agreed, moving your hand to find his. “But for me, anywhere’s home if you’re with me, Gally.”

His fingers enlaced lovingly with yours. “You’re my home, (Y/N).”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback so I can improve my writing!


End file.
